Josh Faces the Music
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Sonia, Shade, Manik, Lara, and Dominic disappearing while attending a concert. Josh is the only Omega Ranger left and embarks on a mission to rescue the rest of his team before it's too late for them. Can he do it or will he become another victim of Serena?
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we even here," Josh asked as he, Manik, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic stood outside the coliseum in New Mobotropolis.

"Come on, Josh. Enjoy yourself for one night," Manik said.

"Why should I?"

"Even a leader has to relax every once in a while," Shade said.

"Exactly my point. This is our night off, Josh. Enjoy it."

"Sorry, but something feels off here. I think we should go before something happens," Josh said.

"Too bad. We're going in there, hedgehog, and this isn't a damn thing you can say to get yourself out of it," Dominic said.

"All right. I'll go in, but just to check this place out."

"You're being paranoid, Josh. Nothing evil is going on in there," Sonia said.

"That's what it feels like to you, but I sense something evil and I'm never wrong," Josh said.

"What about the times when you are wrong?"

"Then I'm almost never wrong. How's that, Dom?"

"Stop it, you two. We're here just to relax, not argue. The concert's about to start, so let's go in."

"All right. Lead the way, Sonia," Josh said before Sonia led him, Manik, Shade, Lara, and Dominic into the building. Before they could join the crowd, they were stopped by a man holding a basket full of iPods, iPhones, and MP3s.

"All outside music players in the basket if you would be so kind," the man said.

"Sure," Manik said before he, Shade, Sonia, Lara, Dominic, and Josh put their MP3s in the basket.

"All of them."

"Fine." Josh then reluctantly placed his iPhone in the basket along with everything else.

"Thank you. Enjoy the show," the man said before letting Josh, Manik, Shade, and Dominic past. They then joined the crowd that were waiting for the show to begin. Unknown to the man standing outside the room, Josh had used his psychokinesis to grab his iPhone after going past him.

"Sucker," Josh muttered as he used his hand to conceal the iPhone.

"Where's the concert?"

"Relax, Shade. It'll be here soon enough," Manik said before a woman stepped onto the stage and walked over to the microphone.

"Good evening and welcome to the début concert for Serena and the Sirens," the woman said before Josh put the headphones attached to his iPhone in his ears. Sonia glanced over at Josh and saw him with his iPhone.

"Josh, did you take that when the guy wasn't looking?"

"Sure did."

"Well, take it back over there before you get thrown out," Sonia said.

"No way. I'm not listening to this," Josh said as he searched for something to listen to.

"But you'll get thrown out."

"Too late. I'm already listening to Aerosmith."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Sonia said before turning her attention back to the stage. On stage, four women had taken the place of the woman who was there before.

"I am Serena and we are Serena and the Sirens," Serena said before she and the other two women started playing the first song of the concert. As soon as the first song was finished, Serena looked at the other two women on the stage before nodding.

"I hope you're ready to be blown away, guys and girls. We're about to unleash our newest song on all of you!" The guitarist then turned the dial on her guitar up to its maximum level before Serena started singing.

**I've got you under my spell. There is no escape from my music. You're all trapped with no way to get back. Your will to resist has been destroyed. You will obey my every command. **Everyone in the audience heard Serena's song and was immediately put under her spell and enslaved. Luckily, Josh was the only one that was unaffected by the music. As soon as the song ended, everyone in the audience and Serena disappeared without a trace.

"I don't hear anything, which must mean the concert's over and done with," Josh said before taking the headphones out of his ears. He then looked around to see that he was the only left in the coliseum.

"Lara? Shade? Manik? Dominic? Sonia?" Josh called out for all of them, but heard no response.

"Oh, my God," Josh said as he realized he was the only Omega Ranger left. He knew he was the only one who could save his friends now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did they go, Josh," Rocket asked as he, Sally, and Josh stood outside the coliseum.

"I just don't know, Dad. One minute they were there and the next minute they just disappeared. It's just ain't normal," Josh said.

"What exactly happened in there, Josh," Sally asked.

"Well, it was our night off and we came here to be part of a début concert for a new music act."

"Who?"

"Serena and the Sirens. I thought nothing of the name. I just figured they were going for the Greek mythological reference," Josh said.

"And you're the only one who wasn't listening to the music?"

"Yeah. I just didn't listen to anything that sounded new, so I just turned on my iPhone before listening to Aerosmith. Once I heard silence, I checked and saw that everyone was gone without a trace."

"And that's when you called us," Sally asked.

"Of course. I just need to find out what happened to my friends," Josh said.

"Sally and I will get right on that. We'll assemble the team and start the search for your friends," Rocket said.

"No, Dad. I have to be the one to find them. I'm their leader and it's my responsibility to find them and make sure they're safe."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Josh. You'll get killed."

"I may get killed, but I at least need to find the rest of my team. Sorry, Dad. I have to do on my own," Josh said.

"No. You're my son. If you get killed, I don't know what I'll do," Rocket said.

"Sorry. There are some times when I need someone to back me up and there are times when I need to do things on my own. This is one of those times." Josh then turned around before walking away from Rocket and Sally.

"Josh, wait." Rocket tried going after Josh only to be stopped by Sally putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Rocket. I think it's time your son went on his own to rescue his friends. We can't get in the way. Otherwise, he'll never trust us again." Rocket sighed heavily before turning around to face Sally.

"I know, Sally, but he's my only son. I need to worry about his safety and well-being. Even though I'm only the younger version of his father, I still need to watch over him to make sure he doesn't get hurt," Rocket said.

"I know, hon, but he's old enough to look after himself. Besides, he has a point. It's his team that disappeared. He has to go after them by himself without anyone there to help him out," Sally said as she looked Rocket in the eyes.

"Perhaps you're right. It's time Josh proved how smart, strong, and resourceful he is."

* * *

Josh walked up to the door that was the entrance to Omega Ranger HQ before pressing his morpher up to a scanner beside it.

"Hello, Josh," the scanner said before the door opened and Josh walked into the building. He then walked over to a wall before pressing the tiles in a certain order. Once he was done, the wall slid open before revealing an armory filled with many of Josh's creations.

"What do I need," Josh asked himself as he browsed the various weapons in the armory. He stopped when he walked past his plasma katana before doubling back.

"The plasma katana. One of my personal favorites. I'll definitely need that." Josh then grabbed the katana before stuffing them in the bag he had with him. He then continued to look for any more useful weapons. Before Josh could leave, he spotted an unused creation of his out of the corner of his eyes. He walked over to it before looking at it.

"The Sound Amplificannon. Haven't used you in a while, old girl. It's about time I took you out for a well-needed test drive," Josh said before he picked up the Sound Amplificannon.

"I've got almost everything I need to find my friends. There's only one more thing I need to find." Josh then walked into the vehicle storage bay before walking over to his Camaro and opening the trunk. He then walked over to the open trunk before grabbing the case inside, opening it, and bringing out the Extreme Gear inside.

"I finally get to use this thing for something other than beating Shift," Josh said before closing the trunk and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just hope I'm not too late to save them," Josh said as he used the scanner he had to locate the signals of the other five Omega Morphers while riding his Extreme Gear.

"I so knew that giving the morphers an upgrade was smart. The others just couldn't see the genius of having locator chips in their morphers so we can track each other. The fools."

* * *

Elsewhere, a giant satellite dish was being built by the enslaved Mobians from last night. After disappearing from the coliseum, they were sent to an open field before being ordered to start construction of the satellite. Right at this moment, Serena and one of her Sirens were supervising the work.

"It seems that the satellite is well on its way, Serena," the Siren said.

"Seems that way. I hope they finish by this evening," Serena said.

"With the speed they're going, we might be done by the end of the afternoon."

"Excellent. Soon, this sorry excuse for a planet will belong to me and we'll continue to spread our music to every corner of the galaxy."

"That is if this operation goes off without a hitch," the Siren said.

"As if it'll go wrong," Serena said before another Siren ran up to her.

"Ma'am, it seems something has come to my attention," she said.

"What is it?"

"It seems that we only have 299 slaves."

"What's your point," Serena asked.

"Last night, the crowd was up to 300. Someone must have had an outside music player in their possession and wasn't put under your musical spell like everyone else," the Siren said.

"No!"

"You just jinxed the operation, Serena."

"Find that missing audience member before I decide to get evil," Serena ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The two Sirens then ran off to fulfill their mistress' order, leaving Serena to supervise the construction. They were all unaware that five of the slaves were being tracked at this every moment in time.

* * *

"Okay, almost there," Josh said as he got closer to the source of the Omega Morpher signals. Before he could make it to their location, Josh sensed someone close to him. He looked around before seeing a shoe for a split second before it disappeared behind a nearby boulder.

"Uncle Frost." Josh then walked over to the boulder before lifting it and revealing Frost.

"What the hell, Uncle Frost? I was sure Dad told you to stay out of my way," Josh said.

"Sorry, Josh, but I needed to make sure you were safe," Frost said before Josh set the boulder down.

"Well, I am safe. Now go before I decide to do something I'll regret."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good. You too, Uncle Scorch," Josh said before Scorch popped up from behind another boulder.

"Fine," Scorch said before he and Frost walked off.

"Good. No more interruptions. Now I can find where the others went." Josh then walked ahead while reading the scanner, unaware of the fact that he was being followed.

"Looks like a few more meters," Josh said before being hit on the head and falling to the ground. Standing above him was the Siren that had supervised the construction of the satellite dish with Serena.

"Gotcha, Slave #300," the Siren said before dragging Josh off.

* * *

"My head. What hit me?" Josh awoke to find himself locked in a cage with Serena looking straight at him.

"So, you're the one who got away from being enslaved."

"And you must be Serena, the one who kidnapped my friends," Josh said.

"That's right. They're part of my task force now and you will be too soon enough along with the rest of this pathetic world," Serena said.

"In your dreams. All you've got is one satellite. That won't be enough to enslave an entire world."

"You're right on that count, which is why I'll be building eleven more satellites after this one is complete. Then the sound of my music will spread far and wide and enslave every one."

"You're insane if you think I'll let you get away with this," Josh said.

"Oh, I think you will once you're put under my spell and turn into my final slave. Open the cage," Serena said before the Sirens standing on both sides of the cage opened the door, allowing Josh to run as fast as he could.

"In all fairness, you weren't being smart when you didn't shackle him," Siren #1 said.

"Great. Now he'll report back to his superiors. No matter, it seems this satellite is nearing completion. Even if he does report back to his leader, it'll be far too late for this world."


	4. Chapter 4

Josh stopped running when he was sure he was about four miles away from Serena. He then sat down on a rock before taking a few minutes to catch his breath.

"Lost her. Good," he said before thinking about Serena's master plan.

_Twelve satellites planted all over Mobius. Once all of them are up and running, we're all slaves. I can't let this happen, but I can't do it alone. Looks like I'll have to call on Dad and his team now, _Josh thought before getting out a portable communicator, activating it, and looking for the right transmission channel.

* * *

"Come on, Josh. I know you'll be calling any second now," Rocket said as he waited for Josh's transmission to be received.

"Dad, come in. Do you read me?" Rocket then picked up the mike next to him before pressing the speaker button.

"Josh, are you okay?"

"I am, but something big is about to go down," Josh replied.

"What is it," Rocket asked.

"Serena is planning to enslave every Mobian by building twelve satellites all over Mobius. I'm not sure if I can destroy all of them before her song can travel across the world, so I need you and Team New Mobotropolis to give me some backup."

"Sally and I will get on it. We'll derail Serena's plan before it goes into effect."

"Thanks, Dad. Be careful," Josh said.

"Same to you, my son," Rocket said before the transmission ended. After he had ended the transmission, Josh turned on the locator signal for his morpher before dropping the scanner and Sound Amplificannon. He then ran off, hoping to find the construction site for the next satellite.

_Sorry, Dad, but this has to be done. I hope you can forgive me._

* * *

"These were Josh's last known coordinates, Rocket," Frost said as he, Rocket, Sally, and Scorch walked up to the spot he had last seen Josh.

"Right here, Frost? Are you sure," Sally asked.

"I'm positive. He was standing right here when he moved the boulder I was hiding behind with one hand."

"He's telling the truth. I was there when Josh lifted the boulder. I'm a witness," Scorch said.

"See? Scorch knows what he saw," Frost said.

"So you were spying on my son without my consent?"

"Depends. How much trouble am I in?"

"One day suspension from all missions," Rocket said.

"Somebody's in trouble."

"You too, Scorch."

"What'd I do?"

"You said you were a witness, so that makes you an accomplice to Frost," Rocket said.

"Man, I could never do nothing," Scorch said.

"Join the club, bud," Frost said.

"Come on. Josh shouldn't be that far away. Let's go." Sally then walked ahead of Rocket, Frost, and Scorch.

"You're just gonna let her get ahead of us? What the hell, Rocket?"

"Sally's the leader just as well as I am, Scorch. Remember that." Rocket then followed after Sally moments before Frost and Scorch started following him.

"Sally," Rocket called out.

"Over here," Sally said before Rocket, Scorch, and Frost ran over to her.

"What'd you find?"

"Just a tracker with six signals and what looks like something you would invent."

"Let me see that," Rocket said before Sally handed him the Sound Amplificannon.

"Impressive craftsmanship."

"Yeah," Scorch said.

"It seems Josh has inherited my inventive know-how and creativity."

"He did," Sally said as she looked at the scanner Josh had dropped.

"What is that used for," Rocket asked.

"It seems that there are six signals that are being transmitted at this very moment."

"And this was made to track their locations. Josh is definitely my son."

"Now what," Frost asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Josh dropped the scanner so we would find out where he and his friends are and this so we could stand a fighting chance against Serena," Rocket said as he held the Sound Amplificannon.

"Better not to let this go to waste, so we should use to find where Josh went," Sally said.

"Good thinking, Sally. Lead the way." Sally then walked off with Rocket, Frost, and Scorch following close behind. Moments later, Sally, Rocket, Frost, and Scorch had found the origin of the signals.

"There they are," Sally said.

"Who?"

"Manik and Shade are over there by the base of the satellite, Sonia, Josh, and Lara are over there ordering the slaves around, and Dominic..." Sally stopped mid-sentence after finding out where Josh was.

"Josh is part of them now," Rocket asked.

"I'm afraid so, Rocket," Sally said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, since Josh is one of Serena's slaves, we should get going," Frost said before getting only to be stopped by Scorch.

"You're willing to leave the future son of your own best friend behind just to save your fur," Scorch asked.

"Why not?"

"You sicken me, soldier."

"Look at the facts, Scorch. Josh is on her side now. The battle is over. Mobius is doomed to be enslaved for all eternity. There's no way around that," Frost said.

"Don't you say that, private. You should know the expression: 'When there's a will, there's a way.' Rocket wouldn't leave you behind if you were in Josh's place. Would you," Scorch asked.

"Actually, I wouldn't. Sounds like you're becoming a perfect copy of me," Rocket said.

"Well, there isn't a better role model than you."

"Thank you, general."

"Now, listen to me, hedgehog. We're going behind enemy lines to save Josh and his friends. If you don't want to risk your neck, that's fine. You can sit here and knit all you like. Just know you're less of a soldier than I thought you were," Scorch said.

"Okay, fine. I'll go in there, but if I get killed, it's your fault." Scorch and Frost then turned back to join Rocket and Sally who were trying to figure out what Sonia, Lara, and Josh were talking about.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to make out what they're saying over there," Rocket said.

"Now be quiet. We don't want to get noticed," Sally said.

"Okay, so when Dad, Uncle Scorch, and Uncle Frost are captured, I'll take over the watch from Lara, slip them the message saying I wasn't brainwashed and crack the lock enough for them to break out the next morning," Josh said as he explained the details of his plan.

"Sounds like a Josh plan. You're always the one to come with a strategy to save everyone, Josh," Sonia said.

"Thanks. I get that from Dad. Right now, you have to tell Serena that Dad, Uncle Scorch, and Uncle Frost are hiding behind that rock over there."

"I'll get right on that."

"You know the next part of the plan, right," Josh asked.

"Of course I do. I never zone out when you explain your plan in detail," Lara said.

"You didn't catch any of that."

"Not one word."

"Okay, listen up because I'll explain it only once," Josh said.

"Relax. I heard you the first time," Lara said.

"Then why did you say you didn't hear a single word?"

"I was just messing around."

"Well, don't do that next time. You could have seriously damaged the plan," Josh said before Rocket, Frost, and Scorch was dragged onto the construction site.

"Let go of us! You don't know who you're messing with!"

"If you don't let go of me this second, there'll be hell to pay!"

"And this is why I wanted to run back to New Mobotropolis," Frost said as he was dragged along with Rocket and Scorch.

"All according to plan."

* * *

Night fell and Lara was watching over Rocket, Frost, and Scorch as a part of her duties. Before he, Scorch, and Frost were captured, Rocket told Sally to rush back to New Mobotropolis in order to save herself. Sally did so moments before Rocket could be captured by Serena's army. While Lara was performing her assigned duty, Josh walked up to her in order to take the watch. During the switch, Lara had given Josh the message to give to Rocket, Frost, and Scorch.

"Good luck, Josh," Lara said before walking away.

"I don't need luck," Josh said as he started his watch.

"Josh, get us out of here," Rocket said.

"Quiet. You're not here to talk. You're here to die a slow but painful death."

"Great. We're trapped. Now I have no way to get back to Jessie," Scorch said.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah, man. We hooked up a while back."

"Great. My former best friend dating my rival," Frost said.

"Hold on. Jessie can be a friend if you two can just communicate," Scorch said.

"That'll never happen, Scorch. She hates my guts and I hate hers."

"That's too bad. I really thought you two would make the greatest of friends."

"Well, you thought wrong," Frost said before noticing the message right next to his foot.

"What is that," Scorch asked as Frost unfurled the message.

"Some kind of message, but I can't understand what it says and I don't know where it came from."

"But I can. Give me that message."

"Sure. Here," Frost said as he handed the message to Rocket. Both he and Scorch watched as Rocket deciphered the message.

"Of course," Rocket said.

"What?"

"I figured it out, guys. Take a look." Frost and Scorch watched as Rocket folded the message until it made sense.

"Now what does it say," Frost asked.

"It says: 'Don't worry. I'm not like everyone else and neither are Sonia and Lara. When I give the signal, break the cage door down. - Josh'," Rocket said before he, Scorch, and Frost saw Josh picking the lock to the cage door.

"What is he planning, Rocket?"

"I guess we'll know in the morning, guys. All we can do is get some rest before Josh's plan unfolds."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh. Right there, Fiona. That's where I like it," Frost said as he, Scorch, and Rocket slept on the cage floor.

"Get up, prisoners," Serena said as she stood outside the cage holding Rocket, Scorch, and Frost. Rocket and Scorch were the first to wake up. They both glanced over to Frost, who was still sleeping on the floor of the cage.

"Five more minutes."

"Get up before I have to skin you alive!"

"All right! I'm up! Just don't peel off my fur. Leaf and Fiona love this fur so much," Frost said as he jolted awake.

"That's better. Now, let's go. It's time to get to the next construction site," Serena said.

"You would think so," Josh said as he, Lara, and Sonia stood behind Serena.

"What? You should be leading the slaves right now."

"Not anymore. I was never under your control."

"But I unleashed my song on you," Serena said.

"I wasn't listening to that. Instead, I was listening to Taio Cruz's 'Telling the World'. It was a good song to be honest," Josh said.

"You'll be sorry that you defied me."

"I seriously doubt that. Now!" Serena turned around moments before Frost broke the door to the cage down.

"Nice job, Josh. You're definitely proving yourself," Rocket said as he, Frost, and Scorch walked out of the cage.

"Thanks, but now's no time for that. Now, we need to end Serena's evil plans," Josh said before pulling out a detonator.

"What's that for," Serena asked.

"Just triggering the explosives that I planted on both satellites. I had the foresight to paint the explosives to match the color of the satellite. I'm just that good, Serena."

"Give me that detonator right now!"

"I don't think so," Josh said.

"Fine. You leave me no choice. Manik, Shade, and Dominic, stop what you're doing and grab that detonator," Serena shouted before Manik, Shade, and Dominic stopped working.

"Lara, quick! Make sure she doesn't get the detonator!" Josh then tossed the detonator to Lara before being brought to the ground by Shade.

"I'll make sure she doesn't," Lara said before being tackled by Dominic. Because of the force of Dominic's tackle, the detonator went flying into Sonia's hand before Manik tried to grab it away.

"Give it up, Manik," Sonia said as she grappled with her younger brother.

"The plan of the mistress will not fall," Manik said before being kicked away by Sonia.

"They already have, little brother." Before Sonia could end the evil plans of Serena, she was tackled by Serena before the detonator flew into Rocket's hands.

"It ends here, Serena. Your plans for world domination have fallen apart."

"Never," Serena said before unleashing a blast of sound that knocked Rocket to the ground. The force of the blast was enough to send the detonator flying into Serena's hands.

"What are you," Josh asked as he got to his feet.

"Just your worst nightmare. You and your friends shouldn't have messed with us, especially that slow-witted girlfriend of yours."

"Did you just call Sonia slow-witted?"

"Big mistake, Serena. Josh hates it when people call me four things. The first three I can't repeat in mixed company, but the fourth just happens to be 'slow-witted'. Now you have to deal with Josh's wrath," Sonia said.

"That does it! Chaos Emeralds, hear my call," Josh said before the seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession encircled him.

"What's going on," Serena asked.

"Josh's Wrath. I am so lucky I'm not you." Serena watched as Josh's usual black fur turned yellow and his eyes filled with rage.

"Now you'll regret calling Sonia slow-witted." Josh then rushed ahead before knocking Serena away and grabbing the detonator as it landed in his hand.

"Now to end this," Josh said before pressing the button and watching the satellite before him come crashing down and become a fiery explosion. Far away, the first satellite suffered the same demise as its successor.

"Your plans have crashed and burned, Serena. If you're smart, you'll give up now before it's too late."

"Never! You haven't experienced the full extent of my powers, Josh, but you will." Josh watched as Serena's body transformed before his very eyes. Wings broke out of Serena's back, her fingernails extended and became claws, and her skin greyed.

"Now, you'll feel the extent of my powers," Serena said.

"Bring it, Serena," Josh said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Getting tired, Serena," Josh asked as he and Serena fought in their new forms.

"Not in the least, but I'm sure you're getting exhausted," Serena said.

"You're wrong. I can do this all day."

"I doubt you can."

"Just watch," Josh said before his yellow fur turned black again.

"It seems your powers are all used up," Serena said.

"Don't count on it, Serena. My super form may be gone, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." Josh then brought out his Omega Morpher before morphing into his ranger persona.

"Omega Red," Josh called out before bringing out his trusty Omega Axe.

"Impressive, but you're not the only one who has a weapon to fight with." Serena then brought out twin blades before bringing them down in an effort to defeat Josh. Moments before they could do their job, the blades were stopped short by Josh's Omega Axe.

"I'd say nice try, but it wasn't." Josh then sent Serena's swords flying just seconds before they could end up a few feet away from the battle.

"Now, you're defenseless," Josh said.

"It seems that I am defenseless, but so are you," Serena said before unleashing a blast of sound that pushed Josh back and knocked the Omega Axe out of his hand and into a nearby rock.

"Man. That is one powerful sound blast."

"Josh," Sonia said as she and Lara ran over to Josh.

"It's okay. I'm all right. I just can't fight now because my axe's buried in that rock," Josh said.

"We'll take over from here while you try to pull your axe out of the stone," Lara said.

"Be careful. She's strong, fast, and powerful, but not beautiful."

"You take that back!"

"You're not exactly helping yourself while looking like that," Josh said before running over to his axe.

"Get ready to feel some real girl power." Lara and Sonia then morphed into their ranger personas before they both brought out their respective weapons.

"Prepare to fall," Serena said before unleashing a blast of sound at Sonia and Lara. Luckily, they both kept their footing and withstood the attack.

"Impossible! That attack should have knocked you to the ground."

"I guess you don't know girls are a lot stronger than guys," Sonia said.

"Hurtful," Frost, Rocket, Scorch, and Josh all said.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't realize you were standing there."

"I will not lose to you. Here is where you will fall," Serena said before Josh's Omega Axe knocked her out of the sky. Josh then grabbed his axe as it flew into his hand.

"Not on my watch, Serena."

"If anyone's gonna fall, it most certainly will not be my future son or any of his friends."

"That's right. We're more powerful than you will ever be."

"Now to show you what real power looks like." Scorch then launched two fireballs that seared Serena's wings.

"My wings! You'll pay for that." Serena then rushed forward only to be knocked away by Frost.

"No one knocks around my ex-best friend except for me," Frost said.

"Thanks, Frost. I think," Scorch said before Serena glanced over at her swords. She then made a mad dash for her blades only to see them get grabbed by Rocket.

"I don't think so," Rocket said before using the swords to slice apart Serena's wings.

"No," Serena cried out as she looked at the feathers at her feet.

"You're grounded." Rocket then jammed the swords back into the ground before bringing out the Sound Amplificannon.

"Josh, your iPhone," Rocket said.

"Incoming," Josh said before throwing his iPhone to Rocket. He then put the iPhone in the docking bay before scrolling through Josh's music collection.

"Perfect. Your defeat will be at the hand of Van Halen, Serena." Rocket then aimed the Sound Amplificannon at Serena before firing a blast of sound that knocked Serena to the ground.

"Josh, your move," Rocket said before Serena got to her feet.

"I don't think so! I will not lose to the likes of you!" Serena then rushed forward towards Josh in order to stop him from attacking.

"Lunar Blaster," Josh said before firing a beam of pure moonlight at Serena. He, Sonia, Lara, Rocket, Frost, and Scorch then stood over Serena's lifeless corpse.

"Now you've messed with the best and lost. If you ever come back, we'll be here to make sure you fall. I guarantee it." They then watched as Serena became nothing but dust on the ground moments before all the Mobians put under her control were freed.

"What are we doing here," Manik asked as he, Dominic, and Shade looked around.

"I'm not sure, but something must have happened because I know we were in a coliseum last night," Shade said.

"Whatever happened, be glad to know you're all back," Josh said as he, Lara, and Sonia walked up to them.

"And the one who put you under her spell won't be coming back anytime soon," Sonia said.

"So what did happen, guys?"

"We'll have to explain after we get back to home base. Just one second." Josh then walked over to Rocket, Frost, and Scorch.

"Dad, think you, Uncle Frost, and Uncle Scorch can lead these guysback home while we lead Manik, Shade, and Dominic back to HQ," Josh asked.

"Of course. Go and know that you have proved yourself today, Josh," Rocket said.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Josh then walked back over to his friends before they all walked off.

"Be safe, my son."


End file.
